Prism Prison
by FadedFlames
Summary: Dean and Sam are at each other's throats again. But will a sudden change bring them closer then ever?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supernatural fic, so I wanted to give a shout-out to the author who inspired all my writing. My sister..

Disclamer: No, I do not own the characters in this fic, except the ones I make up. (Sam and Dean Winchester excluded.)

Sam angrily threw his suitcase on the bed, causing the old springs to sqeak. He glanced around the bedraggled motel room. His jaw muscle tightened, as his older brother slinked through the doorway, his own suitcase dangeling from his hand.

"So now what?" Sam asked, glaring sideways at his brother, who was just as calm as ever.

"We go to Montana." The reply came so quickly, so automated, it bothered Sam.

"You're just Daddy's little soldier, aren't you? Do you even _care_ about finding him, or are you gonna keep just doing what he asks." He turned to face Dean, who had long since raised an eyebrow at his fuming younger sibling.

"Well, someone has to." Dean replied, unzipping his bag. "Because you sure as hell don't willingly." Dean had shifted focus from his bag, to looking sideways at Sam.

Sam scoffed, suprised at the onslaught by Dean."Have you forgotten why I didn't go to college? I think it was to find Dad. And I don't think you're to worried about that anymore." Suprisingly, Dean lost his cool, and threw his suitcase against the wall, making Sam jump.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that?" Dean said pointing in Sam's face. "There are people dying, and you want to help Dad find one Demon, that killed two people in your life." Dean said emphasizing the numbers. "What about this Demon, that we're supposed to be hunting now Sam? It's killed 30, maybe even more, and yes, Jessica was important to you. So was Mom, but these 30 or more people meant something to their familys too.And all you want... Is to find Dad. Who doesn't want to be found." Dean turned his back on Sam, finally silencing him. The two brothers angrily switched off the lights, and drifted off into an unfitful sleep.

Dean awoke to find Sam flopped down in the nearest chair, his laptop opened on the table infront of him. Dean looked over at him, as he begain to pull a change of clothes out. "So now you want to help?" He asked, still a little pissed off.

"If we're going to fight this thing, we should know a little more about it." Sam stated. "It's called a Jufolt..it's a type of demon that takes over your mind, by entering your... Dreams?" Sam scoffed a bit. "How are we supposed to fight this thing, if it enters through dreams."

"Well Dad says here that it breaks apart as it enters the dream.. sort of like ice melting to get through a drain." He said flipping through the small notebook. "So maybe if we... torch it while it's apart - "

"Dean.. torching everything doesn't work you know." Sam smiled at his brothers look of disbelief.

"Hey smartass, it hasn't left us down before." Dean said thinking back to all of the times the hunts have resulted in fire. ":Besides.. Dad says fire's the only thing that can hurt this thing."

"But how can that work?.. It's mostly liquid when it is entering dreams." He reffered to the laptop to be sure.

Dean chuckled, whipping out his Zippo, watching the flame burn brightly. "Evaporation..." He smiled sadistically in the glow of the orange flame.

I know it's short.. I want to post it, and see if anyone has any suggestions for improvement. I hope you like it!

Flame


	2. The Pullover

Dean turned the radio up, as Ramble On by Led Zepplin crept into the speakers. He resumed hanging his hand out of the window, feeling the warm air rush by. He glanced in his rear view mirror to see a police car following close behind. He glanced down cautiously at the speedometer, which was well within the speed limits. The cruiser switched on it's lights.

"What the hell?" Dean asked breaking Sam's focus out the window. "Do I have a tail light out that I don't know about or something?" The Impala slowly pulled off the road. Dean practiced his smile as the officer walked up to the car. "Is there... a problem officer?" He asked, throwing the female police officer his smile.

"As a matter of fact... there is." She produced a clip board. "Your inspection sticker has expired. License and registration?" She asked, as Dean leaned over to produce his wallet. Sam dug through the glovebox, before finding the necessary papers. The officer gathered both, before walking back to the crusier. She came back a few minutes later, with her hand on her pistol, and crept around the side of the car. "Throw your keys on the ground, and put your hands on the steering wheel." She instructed as she drew the 6-shooter.

"Damn." Dean swore, as he threw them out. "I gave her the wrong license!" He glanced at Sam fearfully while putting his hands on the wheel. He quickly tried to think of a explanation, but none came.

"Open the door, and come out with your hands above your head." She pulled out handcuffs with the other hand. Dean complied, and was thrown to the ground. She handcuffed him, after reading him his rights, and threw him to the car, patting him down, and pulling the pistol out from behind him. "Do you have a license to carry a conciled weapon?" She asked doubtfully. "Who's he?" She nodded her head towards Sam.

"No one.. hitchiker." Dean gave Sam the look telling him not to argue. The officer had obviously forgotten about Sam knowing exactly where the registration was. "So what.. exactly am I being arrested for.. officer.." He glanced at her nametag. "Bell." He finisished.

"For one.. grand theft auto. This car belongs to a Dean Winchester." She said giving him the eye. "And strike two... James Bolten.. has beed dead for 3 years." She said holding up Dean's fake identification. "And carrying a conciled weapon." She held up 3 fingers. "Three strikes you're out." She smirked, pleased with her little joke.

It clicked. Dean knew his way out. "Officer Bell, eh?" He took a deep breath, hoping he was right. "You wouldn't be related to Kathy Bell, would you?" He shifted uncomfortable, the silence making him uneasy.

"She was my mother.. how would you know?" She glared very coldly at him.

"Ahh.. so you must be Kassy.." He smiled. "I know how they died. All of them. Your cousin, uncle, and father." He said, suprisingly sympothetic.

"Who the hell are you!" She asked taking a step backwards, the situation escalating.

"Now.. you've had the dream too." Dean lowered his head, staring at her. "You can arrest me... take me to jail.. make me Bubba's man-wife. Or, you can forget about having pulled us over. And don't give me that 'it's too late' bullshit. You never called us in. I watched." Dean shrugged. "We're hunting this thing.. me and my brother. If you take me to jail, he's going to have to do this alone, and it's going to keep getting away, and keep killing." He watched Kassy carefully. Making sure she wasn't going to just off and throw him in the cruiser.

The Impala roared down the road, Dean once again behind the wheel. "I don't think we've heard from her for the last time.." Dean mused.

"I doubt it too." Sam stared out the window, as Dean pulled into a local diner.

AN:

Another short chapter... I know I promised longer, but unfortunatly, school has to come first. (And I so love that fact.)

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Flame


End file.
